Intraoperative language mapping during awake craniotomy to facilitate tumor resection remains challenging. The selection of intraoperative tasks can have a large impact on the identification of critical language areas by the gold standard intraoperative brain mapping approach, direct cortical electrical stimulation (DCES).2,17 Number counting and visual object naming tasks are typically used to assess speech articulation and semantic and lexical retrieval, respectively.1,4,6,11,12,17,20,22 These traditional tasks are advantageous for their simplicity, speed, and accuracy in detecting language errors, but are limited in their cognitive demand and ecological validity (i.e. their ability to elicit responses which represent the complexities of everyday behavior).21 